trust not my heart
by his-singer94
Summary: more one shots from twilight...good i promise
1. what will my heart feel

* * *

A warm sensation fills my body

My heart races with every touch  
The softness of your voice soothes  
My soul  
As I lay there hoping the moment  
Will never end

Calling out for you  
Praying that you'll never let me go  
The sensation so strong  
I can no longer feel my body  
Slowly I fade in and out of reality  
In an instant the warm sensation  
Fades away  
My heart empty

My soul torn apart  
Lying there; wondering where I went  
Wrong  
Calling out for you, only to find  
there is no answer  
My mind invaded with thoughts

So cruel and unrefined  
The sensation of fear of what's to come  
Slowly the reality over powering  
The lust and fantasy  
Leaving me empty

Confused on how to think or feel  
The loneliness I feel  
So wretched and compelled  
Betrayal to myself  
Revealing the terrors of my love

sometimes the quite can seem so loud

knowing for only a short time i will not see you i can only know what my heart will feel, will i stand when you returen are fall to my knees

* * *


	2. something

_**this is a one shot about how edward feels before he even might bella!!!!

* * *

**_

Wanting, lusting, to be held, to be loved,

_to feel warmth, to feel your beating heart.  
Wanting to be sheltered from the cold,  
heartless winds.  
Falling into invisible arms;  
into an abyss of love.  
Wishing,  
hoping,  
that my desires will be filled;  
my desires of loving warmth.  
Wanting to be held,  
comforted,  
Dreaming of passionate embraces,  
of tender kisses,  
loving words,  
romantic nights.  
Waiting for undying love_

_And so it came to be  
this isolation that I am  
I can only look to me  
to find the way it all began -  
this confusion, constant  
hunger for something more than this  
I strive to find this being  
that I envision, yet seem to miss.  
Could it be that I am empty-  
or maybe a little lost?  
Could it be that I am lonely,  
or seek happiness at any cost?  
This never-ending Something  
that I am living deep inside,  
depicts the illusion of myself  
and all I have to hide._

**

* * *

**

**hope you liked it.**

**rate and review please!!!!!**

__


	3. friends

**a one-shot if edward were human and him and bella left a party and edward let her drive.....**

**hope you like it**

* * *

p.o.v edward

Near to the door

he paused to stand

as he took his class ring

off her hand

all who were watching

did not speak

as a silent tear

ran down his cheek

and through his mind

the memories ran

of the moments they walked

and ran in the sand (hand in hand)

but now her eyes were so terribly cold

for he would never again

have her to hold

they watched in silence

as he bent near

and whispered the words

"I love you" in her ear

as he put on his ring and wanted to die

and just then the wind began to blow

as they lowered her casket

into the snow...

this is what happens

to man alive...

when friends let friends

drink and drive.

* * *

**_rate and review pleaseeee_**

**_i will have more up really soon!!!!_**


	4. daddy

**_a one shot flash back of alice when she was younger...._**

**_a moment she now knows_**

* * *

p.o.v alice

Her hair was up in a ponytail  
Her favorite dress tied with a bow.  
Today was Daddy's Day at school,  
And she couldn't wait to go.

But her mommy tried to tell her,  
That she probably should stay home.  
Why the kids might not understand,  
If she went to school alone.

But she was not afraid;  
She knew just what to say.  
What to tell her classmates  
Of why he wasn't there today.

But still her mother worried,  
For her to face this day alone.  
And that was why once again,  
She tried to keep her daughter home.

But the little girl went to school,  
Eager to tell them all.  
About a dad she never sees  
A dad who never calls.

There were daddies along the wall in back,  
For everyone to meet.  
Children squirming impatiently,  
Anxious in their seats.

One by one the teacher called,  
A student from the class.  
To introduce their daddy,  
As seconds slowly passed.

At last the teacher called her name,  
Every child turned to stare.  
Each of them was searching,  
For a man who wasn't there.

"Where's her daddy at?"  
She heard a boy call out.  
"She probably doesn't have one,"  
Another student dared to shout.

And from somewhere near the back,  
She heard a daddy say,  
"Looks like another deadbeat dad,  
Too busy to waste his day."

The words did not offend her,  
As she smiled up at her Mom.  
And looked back at her teacher,  
Who told her to go on.

And with hands behind her back,  
Slowly she began to speak.  
And out from the mouth of a child,  
Came words incredibly unique.

"My Daddy couldn't be here,  
Because he lives so far away."  
But I know he wishes he could be,  
Since this is such a special day.

And though you cannot meet him,  
I wanted you to know.  
All about my daddy,  
And how much he loves me so.

He loved to tell me stories  
He taught me to ride my bike.  
He surprised me with pink roses,  
And taught me to fly a kite.

We used to share fudge sundaes,  
And ice cream in a cone.  
And though you cannot see him,  
I'm not standing here alone.

"Cause my daddy's always with me,  
Even though we are apart  
I know because he told me,  
He'll forever be in my heart"

With that, her little hand reached up,  
And lay across her chest.  
Feeling her own heartbeat,  
Beneath her favorite dress.

And from somewhere in the crowd of dads,  
Her mother stood in tears.  
Proudly watching her daughter,  
Who was wise beyond her years.

For she stood up for the love  
Of a man not in her life.  
Doing what was best for her,  
Doing what was right.

And when she dropped her hand back down,  
Staring straight into the crowd.  
She finished with a voice so soft,  
But its message clear and loud.

"I love my daddy very much,  
He's my shining star.  
And if he could, he'd be here,  
But heaven's just too far."

You see he was a fireman  
And died just this past year  
When airplanes hit the towers  
And taught Americans to fear.

But sometimes when I close my eyes,  
"It's like he never went away."  
And then she closed her eyes,  
And saw him there that day.

And to her mother's amazement,  
She witnessed with surprise.  
A room full of daddies and children,  
All starting to close their eyes.

Who knows what they saw before them,  
Who knows what they felt inside.  
Perhaps for merely a second,  
They saw him at her side.

"I know you're with me Daddy,"  
To the silence she called out.  
And what happened next made believers,  
Of those once filled with doubt.

Not one in that room could explain it,  
For each of their eyes had been closed.  
But there on the desk beside her,  
Was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose.

And a child was blessed, if only for a moment,  
By the love of her shining bright star.  
And given the gift of believing,  
That heaven is never too far

They say it takes a minute to find a  
special person, an hour to  
appreciate them, a day to love them, but  
then an entire life to forget them.

* * *

**_rate and review please!!!!  
thanks for everything_**


	5. i pray

this one is about 9-11

hope you enjoy it!!!!

* * *

i pray to see your face again

i pray to her your sweet vocie once again

so i lay my head back down and pray to be yours again

today was a day that horror begain

you went to work and i said goodbye

sorry i never told you all i wanted to say

and now its to late to hold you cause you are so far away

never did i image that i would live without your smile

i lost many people in my life

but nothen comes close to how i feel when i lost you

i never showed you

i thought you would always be there

i took you for granted but i always cared

tears run down cheaks after cheaks

as i pray her tonight god

i know your here with me

but sorrow and pain can't help them self

they find hearts and fill them with bitter brave remores

i wont let time erase

nobody can take your place

though we can never be

i'll keep you close to me

no i still cant forget that evening god

when you took my other half my love and my heart

i know love isn't forever and nothen ever lasts

but maybe things would be different.........

this has been the longest winter without you

i didnt know where to true to

somehow i cant get over you

i know its all in the past but because of that past my future and present

are no longer something i look forwared to.

i love you dear husband

you will forever and always be in my heart

9-11

* * *

we should say a pray tonight for the ones that lost there lives!!!

rate and review


	6. never again

_**this will show you what a harsh world this is!!!**_

* * *

they called you names  
they hurt you bad  
and now we are the ones that are very sad  
why couldn't they see  
just what you meant to me  
you were the secret holder  
the one we loved  
and now where are you  
you took your life because of them  
but they are no better than me or you  
you should have seen the way we saw you  
we loved you  
you cared for us and now where are you  
you life is gone our little angel  
because of some heartless people  
took your self esteem  
and now your gone  
you made them believe that they are stronger  
but they weren't you were  
you just didn't see it  
for you to set your wings free and fly

**_--to Emma who took her life who took her life last year!!!! at the age of 14_**

hope you liked it!!!!!

do not own

* * *


	7. Think

**so so sooo sorry it has been like 5 years but with school and all......sorry**

**hope you like this one.**

**i wrote it because it seems that no one cares what they say around people and i'm sick of it.**

_

* * *

_

_think_

**We don't always think before we speck. Sometimes it may not mean so much to one's soul but one word that right it may come out can slowly and painfully kill hurt and burse. Our minds are not mad to be so hard to the harsh words of so kind.**

**We should not have to Indore so much. Words in our minds will always be there. We are not trained to retain horrific vowels. Souls and sprits slowly dieing though we may not seem so concurred at first later in life come to realize that a word so small so simple caused a great deal of pain self-causation and the taking of a pear life.**

**Teens adults and even little one's are victims of this cruel and unusually punishment. The law as amazing as one thinks it will not now nor will it ever come to seek the lost humans that a small simple word consumed. Why is that we let our self's stemp so low to make the mouth that our god gave us speck such nonsense.**

**Is it the of the soul the mind or body. We may never know. So till you know how the violence of words cause think before a mistake that may not nor ever be taken back for in our souls it will lay. Slowly killing hurting and bruising the minds of all that encounters it.**

**_-LUANA MORAES {his-singer94}_**

**_11-9-09_**

**please dont forget to rate and review....**

**again hope you all liked it....,**

* * *


	8. foolish child

**_thins one is how alice stills wants a baby but jasper can't give her one_**

**_sad i now.....you may not understand so...._**

**_hope you like it dont forget to rate and review_**

* * *

Oh wondrous as the twilight's duskHis hands,

still neither coarse nor brusqueCaress his lover's furrowed browAnd speak, with honeyed prose, a vow:

"My Alice, with beating heart so sweet,We find our live's at long last, complete.

"Alice, a child of Vestal:" And how long must I be sequestered?

With virtuous devotion, long abidingHave I waited for this union's thane ring is on my finger and baby not on belly

How much longer shall we linger?

"Sir Jasper spoke, with irritation: "Speak no more of our bargains with her own death giver

On your request, I can't deliver ."Sweet Alice eclipsed compliance

Thus coroneted her breaking dawn and glistening dew

Awakens she, refreshed anew

."O foolish child ," his voice strained not, "Look what your arrogance hath wrought."

* * *

**_well good or not. tell me what you think so please rate and review!!!!!_**


	9. first impresstion

i know i'm going back to twilight but this part is when bella first saw edward!!!!

tell me what you think so please rate and review

* * *

Smiling eyes of a killer  
Swiftly sensing how  
With each seductive glance images builed in my mind  
They are devouring my soul  
Every bit of all that I am  
All I know myself to be  
Walls made dense through time  
Are now brought down  
So effortlessly  
Damning all uncertainties  
Swallowing prejudices whole  
A new world built for them to see and be seen

Confident eyes  
Teasing with a conscious stare  
Fracturing my crystalline facade  
Erecting a bridge to  
That Mona Lisa smile and those irrational lips  
As I stand naked in his cloudless sky  
His look embracing me steadily  
Slow to breath  
Slow to speak  
Without words to mark this moment  
Without sensibility

Earnest eyes  
Pleading with mine to leave  
Yet eagerly grasping  
For a natural response from mine  
Relentlessly pursuing  
My every raw unflinching move  
For some undeniable pleasure of certainty  
My sole objective  
To deny the satisfaction they seek  
Is lost in the midst of his obsession  
Lucidity now fleeting  
Myself and all I know myself to be  
Grows painfully distant  
Timidly I surrender to these  
Faultless eyes  
Ever more consenting to their flawed view of me and him

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed it......_**

**_RATE and REVIEW_**


	10. it was suppose to be me

**sorry but school just seems to get so hard...but know in winter breack i will be putting them up almost everyday**

**this one is about well whatever you want it to be soe one wrote to me asking me to write one about her best friend that died and that she was the one that was supposed to be in the car and so on so please let me know what you think!!!!!**

**if anyone needs are wants me to make one for them this is my email**

**_--bbgood__**

**_or_**

**_--lu__**

* * *

Breaking through the darkness I see no light,  
I'm in a dark mysterious night.

In the corner of the room,  
My tears no longer can be consumed.

I walk over to a little shining star,  
What is it? It seems very far.

Closer I walked to the star,  
Then I stop, it's the head lights of a car.

The car comes and goes through me,  
It flips and tumbles and hits a big tree.

Soon other cars were there,  
The lights from them looked like a fair.

They pull two bodies from the car,  
I see one of them, it was my star.

I followed it to a small room,  
And I enter it I hear a familiar tune.

There's a small little bed with a small child,  
As the doctor left I waited a while.

I approached slowly and I saw,  
My good friend lying there looking so dead.

I collapsed in agony and cried,  
I told her don't you dare die!

But too late. She grew pale and was gone.  
But she went inside of me.

And through her friends,  
She said to us, I'll be with you till the end

I sit in my closet  
rapped up in a ball,  
going through old letters  
containing so many secrets,

reading old notes  
that were so close to being taken up by teachers,  
looking through pictures

that were left to be forgotten,  
trying to forget the memories  
that still haunt me in my sleep,

a familiar face reminds me of so much,  
I had her buried in my mind

before the dirt even covered her casket,  
I should have gone too,  
I was supposed to be with her

when she died,  
I come across this note,  
her named signed at the bottom,

oh, the memories we had,  
still overcome by the last one,  
she shouldn't have been lying on that gurney,

covered with all those machines,  
they were supposed to save her,  
instead I killed her  
in my mind,

a cold chill ran down my spine,  
I had the feeling of being watched,  
and when I turned,

the image of that familiar face

* * *

**_thank you....let me know what you think!!!!!_**

**_rate and review_**


	11. wedding words

**OK like sorry it took like 2 years but i moved back to Brasil so you know**

** i needed to get used to her then learn the languge again get a job well anywho im back !**

**still taking your requests **

_**bbgood_**_

_**or**_

_**lu_**_

* * *

Oh wondrous as the twilight's dusk  
His hands, still neither coarse nor brusque  
Caress his lover's furrowed brow  
And speak, with honeyed prose, a vow:  
"My Isabella, with beating heart so sweet,  
We find our nuptials at long last, complete."

Said Isabella, a child of Vesta:  
" And how long must I be sequestered?  
With virtuous devotion, long abiding  
Have I waited for this union's guiding.  
Now thine ring is on my finger  
How much longer shall we linger?"

Sir Edward spoke, with irritation:  
"Speak no more of our consummation.  
Thou bargains with her own death giver  
On your request, I shall deliver."  
Sweet Isabella's eclipsed compliance  
Thus coronated her alliance.

With breaking dawn and glistening dew  
Awakens she, refreshed anew.  
"O foolish child," his voice strained not,  
"Look what your arrogance hath wrought."  
And so, the bruised and broken lamb, lain bare  
Was safe within her lion's snare.

* * *

**thanks for everything**

**rate and review**


End file.
